Walter
"Shut the hell up!" - Catchphrase Walter is a retired, grumpy old man with arms always crossed in discontent. He has a brash, negative and often sarcastic view on today's world. He was a Vietnam War veteran and a former welder, and "doesn't give a damn" about anyone, especially his own wife and certain audience members. Walter has appeared in all four Comedy Central specials. He's been married for several decades, and when Dunham asks him if he remembers the happiest moment of his life after Walter tells him he has been married for forty-six years, Walter responds, "Forty-''seven'' years ago!" Dunham created the Walter puppet himself, including both the initial sculpture and the silicon mold, though he eventually began using professional effects companies for the latter stages with his subsequent puppets. Walter also wears vests and a red bow tie (he now wears red suspenders with black lines.) He confirms he is the father of two children, his son (who according to Walter isn't very bright by his comment "a good day for him is when he buttons his shirt and it comes out even" that for his son "the wheel is turning but the hamster is dead"), and his daughter, whom he is proud of but says she has a bad husband as she told Walter that she once caught her husband with a sex blow up doll. He once mentioned he got a card from his kids for Father's Day that said he wasn't their father... which turned out to be what he asked for. He's also mentioned to have a grandson on at least two different occasions, once mentioning he got his grandson to pull his finger seconds before an earthquake occurred, and that he once got his grandson a sponge for Christmas, telling him it was SpongeBob (though his grandson protested by saying 'SpongeBob is not blue with a scour side").. Walter and Jeff guest-starred once on The Ellen Show, and Walter commented he has a brother who is an alcoholic. It is stated that Walter was very popular with the ladies and used to have an Afro in the sixties as shown in the flashback on the Netflix special Relative Disaster. Hints of Walter being Jeff Dunham's Father It is heavily hinted in the Netflix special Relative Disaster that Walter might be the biological father of Jeff Dunham. A flashback by Walter also hints this as he had sex with a prostitute in the sixties months before Jeff Dunham was born, giving credibility to the hint. other hints involve: * In the opening of the special, Peanut gives Walter an old letter with the information of him having another son which shocks him. * Jeff mentions that he was born in Dallas which Walter mentions that he was on the city a year prior. * When Jeff mentions that Walter was there with his wife, Walter corrects him that he has not even met her. * When Jeff calls Walter "Dad" in a surprised voice, Walter responds with "Bastard". Category:Dummies Category:Browse Category:Villains